This invention relates to beverage makers, specifically to be used for making dry baby formula,
The problem exists that parents have many new responsibilities and expenses from their child that did not exist before their child was born. A large part of the problem is that babies must be fed approximately 5-6 times a day and in intervals of about four hours. These feedings proceed into the late night and early morning due to babies dietary needs. Attempting to lower their expenses many parents, when dealing with baby formula prefer to buy lower costing dry baby formula over more expensive premixed formula.
The problem with dry formula is that there are many inconvenient and time-consuming procedures to be done in order to prepare it, With premixed formula there are still procedures to be done to get the formula into the bottle and then warm it up to serving temperature. When a baby is crying to be fed even preparing more expensive premixed formula can be nerve racking. Dry formula preparation can be considerably more pain staking than premixed, and on top of that both can be even worse when preparing in the late evening and early morning.
The longest of the procedures to preparing either premixed or dry formula is heating of the formula or boiling of the water. Many people believe that taking warm water from the tap will suffice but they do not realize that baby's immune systems are still developing and require boiled water for their dry formula due to the fact that it must be sterile. Some parents attempt to shorten the preparing time of either dry or premixed formula by micro waving, but it has been discovered that many essential vitamins and minerals are removed from both types of formula in the process.